Confessions
by Fanfiction Princess
Summary: *inspired by WeasleySweetie's fic 'Goodbye'* As Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team and Hogwarts' top scoring Chaser, Katie Bell seems to have it all...except the man of her dreams.
1. George's Great Gift

  
**Title: **Confessions  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
**Summary:** *inspired by WeasleySweetie's fic 'Goodbye'* As Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team and Hogwarts' top scoring Chaser, Katie Bell seems to have it all...except the man of her dreams. When he catches her outside one Friday afternoon, they connect in a way she never expected...  
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **_Italics _demote flashbacks. You might wanna read the first eight chapters of 'Goodbye' by WeasleySweetie before you read this to understand everything that's going on. It's in Katie's POV, by the way.  
  
*Cait, if you think this sucks, you _will _tell me, right???*  
  
~*~  
  
**Chapter 1: **_George's Great Gift_  
  
As I walked down to the Gryffindor Tower, everything I thought that was wrong with everything flsahed through my mind. My team wasn't ready...George and Jayme were not getting along...there goes the defense! That wouldn't be a problem, though, if Fred hadn't quit the team! Fred...the fact that I miss him is wrong! I mean...for as long as I remember, the Weasley twins didn't like girls...not romantically anyway! We had this thing, you know? Inside jokes...they were our special thing! It was a nice friendship. It wasn't like my friendship with Alicia and Angelina...they were my best friends. It was different...and special to me...and it seemed like something was missing.  
  
All of a sudden, by the portrait hole, I bounced off of someone. I didn't even realize I walked into someone. I looked up and found a familiar face. I looked into the guy's eyes. He had the red hair and the eyes with that familiar sparkle...  
  
"I'm sorry..." I said, unsure of whether it was Fred or George that I walked into.  
  
"George," he said to me with a light smile, "Are you okay, Katie?"  
  
Flustered, I shook my head and replied, "No...I've been way too stressed out lately..."  
  
We entered Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed...I know I haven't been helping..." he told me.  
  
"You just need to get used to Jayme..."  
  
"Easier said than done...you look real tired," he went on worriedly, "I'll take you up to your room."  
  
He walked me to my room and helped me get to my bed. There, I debated whether or not I should tell him about how I felt...  
  
Sitting at the foot of my bed, he asked, "Is there anything I can get? Anything I can do?"  
  
"No, I'm okay, George..." I told him.  
  
"You up for talking?" he asked me slightly timidly.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"I suppose, George...what about?"  
  
"Jayme Wood."  
  
"What about her???"  
  
"I think I've fixed everything with her...you won't have to worry about your team anymore. We'll be ready for ya..."  
  
I smiled...was that for real? Did George just say that he and Jayme were getting along??? Goodness...one problem down, one more to go!  
  
"That's great," I told him, "That's great..."  
  
He stopped smiling and asked, "What's on your mind???"  
  
I turned away from him.  
  
"Kathryn Ann Bell...you can't hide this from me...you miss Fred too."  
  
I rolled over to lie on my stomach and replied, "So what if I do?"  
  
"I'm not gonna push this matter...but if you fancy my twin brother, go to him. Trust me, if you go to the person you fancy, you might be pleasantly surprised..."   
  
What did he mean by that? Did he know something that I don't? Had he been talking to Fred recently? What??? Or maybe he was speaking from experience...with Jayme. I rolled over and stretched out on my back.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, George???"  
  
"Nothing, Katie...but talk to Fred. Maybe you'll get to him in a way I haven't. I'm just too angry at him right now..."  
  
George left my dorm and I decided that a good long nap would be to my advantage. It might just help me to relax.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up from my nap hours later...and headed outside in my black school robes and my red cloak. I went out to the lake and sat by the big oak tree.  
  
"Hey, Katie-cakes!!!"   
  
That could only be one person...Fred. I didn't answer. I watched as he sat next to me.  
  
"Hey...why don't we talk anymore?" he asked me.  
  
"You know the answer to that," I snapped back.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of us and we stared out at the lake for a while.  



	2. Not That Great Of A Start

**  
Title: **Confessions  
  
**Author:** Sweet Canadian  
  
**Email:** sweet_canadian@pigpig.net  
  
**Category:** Romance  
  
**Rating:** PG for kissing, mushiness and things younger readers may not understand  
  
**Summary:** *inspired by WeasleySweetie's fic 'Goodbye'* As Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team and Hogwarts' top scoring Chaser, Katie Bell seems to have it all...except the man of her dreams. When he catches her outside one afternoon, they connect in a way she never expected...  
  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Basically, I don't claim to own anything in this story!  
  
**Author's Note: **_Italics _demote flashbacks. You might wanna read the first eight chapters of 'Goodbye' by WeasleySweetie before you read this to understand everything that's going on. It's in Katie's POV, by the way.  
  
*Cait, if you think this sucks, you _will _tell me, right???*  
  
~*~  
**  
Chapter 2: **_Not That Great Of A Start_  
  
"So how's it been going?" he asked casually a while later.  
  
"Fine...I'm surprised you care..." I said pointedly.  
  
"I do...I watched your first match...that was rough..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." I mumbled.  
  
"What's with the cold treatment, Katie? You don't have to be so snappish!" he said, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"Listen, Fred, do you have _any _idea what stress I'm under? No, you wouldn't know, because you quit the Quidditch team! Ever since you left and decided to take your studies seriously, nothing's been the same! I had to run around to find a replacement for you...We lost badly to Slytherin because the Beaters weren't getting along...everything's a mess!"  
  
"Are you blaming me for the fact that your team sucks without me?"  
  
I was steaming up...he had the nerve!!! I don't know why I didn't smack him right there!  
  
"Listen, Mister Prefect! Why don't you just go back to studying at the library or hanging out with your new friends, those other goody-two-shoes??? You don't care about anything or anyone else anymore...I don't blame George for being so angry at you!!!"  
  
I stood up and and walked off in a huff. I headed back to the castle, upset.  
  
**Author's Note: **Heh...I intended for Fred and Katie to connect outside...but not right away...don't worry, though...those two will get a second chance later...'coz everyone deserves a second chance, right?  
  
~*~  
  
Later on, I returned to my dorm and found Jayme, Angelina and Alicia were there already. I hoped my roomies weren't gonna ask any questions. I plopped onto to my bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Kat?" Angelina asked me, "You okay???"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Angie, why wouldn't I be?" I answered.  
  
Alicia explained, "Well, George told us you were a bit stressed out..."  
  
"It's all good now, Leesh..."  
  
"Did George told you we were cool?" Jayme added.  
  
"Yea, Jay, he did...I'm fine."  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes.  
  
Angelina said, "I know I speak for Alicia and Jayme too when I say that we don't believe you're fine..."  
  
I sighed and replied, "Is it that obvious???"  
  
"Yes," they said unanimously.  
  
I sat up on my bed to face Angelina's bed where Angelina was sitting, braiding Alicia's hair into a whole bunch of braids. Alicia was sitting on the floor. Jayme was sitting in front of Alicia, getting her hair styled into a pair of buns.  
  
"Okay," I challenged them, "How am I not fine?"  
  
Jayme scoffed and said, "Well...two days ago, you spent five hours studying in the library...you don't even spend five hours in the library a week!"  
  
I frowned...us Gryffindors had a huge Potions test...I was cramming! But Jayme was right.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that..."  
  
Alicia added, "Good, 'coz there's more! The last time you were this freaked was when you found out Oliver was dating Kayla Riverstark."  
  
I watched as Jayme grimaced and said, "That girl's full of it! I swear, she was born with the snobby stick up her butt!"  
  
"Hey, I'm over that now...that was _so_ two years ago!" I said slowly.  
  
"Right...is it about a guy???" Angelina questioned me.  
  
I gave each of the girls a look and shrugged.  
  
"Awwwww, it _is _about a guy!!!" Angelina said brightly, "Don't deny it!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about???" I asked, doing exactly what she said not to do and denying it.  
  
"The most obvious proof that you're not fine is that you've been this way since Fred quit the Quidditch team!" Angelina said with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Would you guys stop psychoanalysing me already??? I'm going to the Great Hall, okay?" I snapped at them all before leaving the room.  
  
  
  



End file.
